Goddess
by cuttycat2
Summary: Faith an orphan raised by a Black Panther, was gifted but also cursed when the Goddess of Life gave her powers and placed herself inside the girl. Can Faith save herself from everyone after her power and from herself, or will she be lost. Naruto/Faith fic
1. Prologue

_**Goddess**_

_**Prologue**_

Fire! Hot, swaying fire erupted from a house in a small town, on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf village. The colorful flames sent smoke into the air. The flames danced covering the whole house with their heat, but soon their would be nothing left but dark ash.

By now the citizens of this small town were watching in pure horror as their leader's home burning to the ground. No one new what to do, their leader was the only ninja around and the rest of them, sadly deep down new they couldn't do anything to help. Their beloved leader and his family were burning in their home and their was nothing they could do for them.

As flames busted out of the front door turning it to ash, a young new mother cat ran out of the house. It sadly went without notice when she dragged a small little kitten and a baby to the side of the forest. The young cat, hearing its other kittens cries, ran back to get her other two offspring.

Soon the house collapsed taking the two families lives. But near the forest, no one heard the crying of the only two living victims of the night. One of which would one day become the new leader and restore their hope.

* * *

In the day's first hours of light a small Black Panther lay giving birth to her forest litter of cubs. As she pushed the lasted out, she cleaned it, and let it feed with its siblings. She looked around the surrounding forest, then raised her noise and smelled the air.

When she was sure everything was safe, she pushed her five newborn cubs off her, and hid them in a bush. She licked them to make sure their was barely any scent on them. She new it wasn't wise but she hadn't been able to find food lately and she needed food if she was going to fed all five of her babies.

After walking around for a bit she spotted an older, sick deer. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do. She silently walked toward it getting closer and closer. Then she sprang forward bringing the deer down with one bite.

Once she was sure it was dead she started dragging it back to her cubs. As she walked back through the forest she heard a distant cry. She turned her head and listened to the cry. She instantly new it was a cry for its mother, but it sounded as if it was in distress. Almost as if its mother wasn't coming for it. Once that thought passed through the panthers mind she changed directions, and walked toward the noise.

The sound brought her to the outskirts of a small town. Even before she arrived she could smell the smoke filled air of the town. She looked around and saw smoke coming from a pile of ash. The panther turned her head away and saw a young kitten and a human baby lying their on the ground crying. Turning her head she watched as the villagers walked through the reckage. The mother new they wouldn't find the little ones in time.

Maybe it was her maternal instincts or it was just the sad sight of the orphans, but the panther droped the deer and put it on her back. She then picked up the baby and kitten, and started walking toward her young.

When she got to the vacant clearing where her cubs were crying for their mother's milk, she once again dropped the deer. She carefully put down the baby and kitten. She then went to her cubs and one by one lifted them out of the bush placing them carefully on the ground near the kitten. The Panther grabbed the deer with her mouth and dragged it to her young. Then she laid down, pushed her five cubs toward her stomach, and then pulled the baby and kitten to her stomach.

The Panther started to eat the deer as her cubs began to drink. The kitten lifted its head smelling the air and went to the Panther's stomach for milk. The baby just stared at the (to the baby) hugh animal that had just saved her. The young mother looked up from her food to the young human and licked the babies face with her long tongue, receiving a small giggle from the child. The large cat rubbed her head against the little human and the baby grabbed the cats head, hugging it, showing its own affection. The baby crawled to the Panther's stomach and laid down, cuddling in her warm fur.

Five small Black Panther cubs and a pure white kitten with light blue eyes, finished drinking the Panther mother's warm milk, and curled up against the larger cat and the young human. The young Black Panther mother watched as the seven infants quickly asleep. 'What have I gotten myself into? Their will defiantly be a lot of rough times ahead.' the Panther thought to herself. But between human, cat, and panther a silent bond was formed. The panther's golden eyes shined as the light started to leave the earth, and darkness began to cover the land.

* * *

Twelve years later, a thirteen year old girl sat in a bush watching in horror as her panther mother and her newborn cubs were killed by two strangers that came and attacked their small family. Backing away from the scene, the girl stepped on a branch causing it to give off a loud crack.

Eyes open wide the girl turned and ran from the clearing that had been her home for as long as she could remember. Once again escaping from death and having her second family die.

Ok so that's the prologue so PLEASE review.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaf Town in Distress

_**Goddess**_

Hey here's the first chapter to the fic along with the ages of everyone in the chapter. I sadly don't own Naruto. I do own Rei Ookami, his wife Roze Oocami, Faith, the goddess named Seimei, and last but not least THIS STORY. Enjoy. R & R.

**Ages:**

Chouji Akimichi: 17

Gai Maito: 30

Hinata Hyuuga: 16

Ino Yamanaka: 16

Jiraiya: 54

Kakashi Hatake: 30

Kiba Inuzuka: 17

Kurenai Yuuhi: 32

Naruto Uzumaki: 16

Neji Hyuuga: 18

Rei Ookami: 62 (I own)

Rock Lee: 17

Sakura Haruno: 17

Sauske Uchiha: 17

Shino Aburame: 17

Shikamaru Nara: 16

TenTen: 18

Tsunade: 55

_**Chapter 1: Leaf town in distress **_

"So where exactly are we going and why do you need so many of us on this mission? I'm mean their must be tons of other missions that we have. Soo why?" asked Jiraiya to a very annoyed Tsunade. Tsunade sent glared daggers at Jiraiya and turned toward the group of people in her office. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, TenTen, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kakashi Hatake, Gai Maito, and Kurenai Yuuhi stood in the Hokage's study. They didn't know what was going on except that Tsunade wanted to talk to them about a mission.

"Alright, before the sage of the perverts starts giving me a headache," the fifth Hokage said looking at the group. She looked at every member of the group of young ninja with their teachers. They each had qualities that made the group and the hidden leaf village strong.

Tsunade took a deep breath and started to explain, "Most people in the village won't be happy about this mission, but there is something special about the young girl it involves. There is a small town on the outskirts of the village that is called the traitors town by the people of the village. It was created by my older brother twenty-five years ago. He went against my family because he didn't like the leaf village customs. His fiancé agreed and helped him find people who agreed with him. Once they found what they thought was enough they just left and started their own little town on the outskirts of the village. Most families disowned children that left, and some kept in contact with my brothers' followers." She took a deep breath and looked at the expressions that her people in her office had so far, than continued.

"My brother was strong almost stronger than myself. Everyone said we got it from our grandfather, but it was truly from his ability to never give up. Now that I think about it, I think he might be able to give Naruto a run for his money with consistency, but back to the story. Once their town had settled down my brother and his fiancé, who soon became his wife, had two beautiful daughters. Sadly my family's world almost ended one day when we got word that my brother and his family had been killed in a fire. It had been to take control over the town, but a good friend of my brothers got a group of ninja that followed my brother to fight the murderers. His friend is now in charge of the town for how he led his fellow ninja and his strength. It seems though by some miracle my youngest niece survived and is now being raised by Ray and his wife Rose. They are teaching her everything she needs to know for when it is her time to run the town.

People are after her though, she obtained something powerful and now she's being hunted for it. She's not that different from you Naruto. She has a goddess called Seimei in her; she's now a human vessel and is in deep trouble because they want Seimei more than they want the Nine Tailed Fox. Keep this in mind; you might not want to get her mad. With the power of Seimei she is stronger than Naruto and Garra put together. Your mission is to protect my niece and if they come to try and take her you are to bring her here." Tsunade said once again looking at everyone in front of her. Their expressions were almost all the same. They were shocked that their was a human vessel that was stronger than Naruto and Garra combined

"You are to leave tomorrow morning at dawn, **TOGETHER**. Do you hear that pervy boy? You will be treated as honored guests and will treat everyone their with respect no matter what your families opinion on the town is. Does everyone understand?" Tsunade said and than smiled when she had the group respond, "Yes Lady Hokage." Tsunade looked at them. She was putting one of her family members life's in their hands and she wasn't as scared as she thought she would be. "Dismissed." she said to the group and then she watched as they filed out of the office. She sat down and looked at all the paperwork she had to do. She put her hands on her head and sighed. "Not as fun as you thought it would be, is it?" her favorite long white haired friend said as he looked at her from the chair across from hers that he now sat in.

"What do you want Jiraiya, I'm busy?" she asked him with an annoyed tone. His face suddenly turned serious and he looked directly at her and asked, "When did you find out Faith was still alive? Did anyone else make it?" Tsunade sighed again and looked up at the old toad sage. "About a month ago when they first started contacting us again and no one else survived it." Tsunade paused and looked at Jiraiya before continuing. "Promise me that nothing will happen to her and you'll protect her if something happens." the fifth Hokage said fear in her usually strong voice. Jiraiya got up from the seat, went to her side, and put his hand on her pale hand that now lay on her desk. "I promise that I will defend your niece with my life." the sage said locking eyes with the Hokage. Tsunade stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck to giving him what he thought would only be a hug. But than she brought her lips to his and kissed him, shocking him so much that it took a little while for him to start kissing her back.

* * *

It was dawn the next morning Tsunade stood with a bunch of young nin with their senseis. Their was only one missing, Kakashi, and Tsunade was going to kill him if he didn't show up soon. Her niece's life was in danger and as always he was late.

The Fifth Hokage stood eyes searching for any signs of the late sensei. Beside her was the old toad sage, Jiraiya, who had his one arm wrapped around her waist, which was causing curious looks from some of the group. Naruto was watching the two closely and wanted to know what had happened between the two.

Finally, Tsunade saw Kakashi coming towards them and looked at her watch. Forty-five minutes late. He was forty-five minutes late for the mission. It was almost an hour. Her ninja had been late before when they were meeting their teams for missions, but not this late.

As the sensei joined the group, Tsunade couldn't help but glare at him. Her niece was in trouble and now she was pissed that she would be unprotected for longer now because of the delay. Trying to hide her feelings the Hokage once again looked at the group she was sending out to protect her niece. Tsunade took a deep breath and started talking, "Jiraiya knows the way to the town, but in case he forgets because of his old age I have a map for you to use. Once again-." But the Hokage was cut off by the long haired sage who started to argue with her. "If you don't remember were around the same age, Tsunade. You're older then me by three months and nine days." Jiraiya said to the blond beside him. Tsunade's face turned red with anger and she garbed a hold of his long hair, pulling it down hard. When the old sage cried out in pain the Hokage smiled. "**Hopefully** this will cause **you **to gain something that resembles **a brain**. **YOU** must learn how to respect your superiors. **I **know that I'm older than you. S**adly**, I had to be stuck with you as a teammate. God only knows how Minato became the Fourth Hokage when you were his sensei.** YOU STUPID MORON!**" Tsunade screamed as she tried to get rid of her anger.

The angry Hokage released his hair and he quickly went to Naruto's side, hoping the sixteen year old boy could protect him from the crazy Hokage. Tsunade took a calming breath, glared at Jiraiya, and started again, "As I was saying. Once again I expect you all to be on your best behavior. If you disrespect them in anyway." the Hokage paused, a big smile crossed her face, and she continued, "Well you can ask Jiraiya how bad your punishment would be." Tsunade turned and started walking back to her office and yelled, "Good luck."

Jiraiya still had some tears in his eyes, but he got in front of the group and said, "Follow me. No matter what she says, I still know the way." And with that they took off threw the woods to their destination.

* * *

After traveling for a half an hour, the group of seventeen nin finally arrived at the small town. Compared to Konoha it was small, but not that small. Their were small shops everywhere they looked. It seemed that they were in the middle of a market place. The group decided to stick together and look for the head family.

When they found the heads house they all gasped in amazement. It was a big three floor house. It was painted peach, and it had beautiful window designs. In the front of the house two apple trees were basking in the morning light while a bunch of berry bushes sat in directly in front of the house, almost fully surrounding it.

"Well it seems you all got here alright." an old man that looked like he was in his early sixties. They all turned to look at him and find out if he was friend or foe. Jiraiya walked up to the man and gave him a hug. "It's been awhile since I've been here. Things have changed. You've gotten old ya know." Jiraiya said to the man who they assumed was in charge. The man chuckled and looked up at Jiraiya. "You don't look that young anymore either, Jiraiya." he said with a smile on his face. Jiraiya turned from the man to the group behind him. "This is Rei Ookami. He's an old friend of mine, was Tsunade's brother's best friend before his death, and now the leader of the town." Jiraiya told the group before turning back to Rei. "With me there are sixteen ninja to protect Faith." Jiraiya told him. The old sage smiled with pride. They were his to command; he was in charge it was better than when he went around with Naruto. Now he had a whole bunch of people below him he could boss around, not only Naruto. 'Yes, yes, yes.' he thought. This would defiantly be fun.

Rei looked out at the large group. "Are you sure they can protect her?" he asked Jiraiya, a hint of worry in his voice. Jiraiya smiled as he looked at every member of his team. "Lady Tsunade chose them herself, and if ya can't trust her decisions whose can you trust." Jiraiya said turning to Rei. Rei smiled and nodded. He knew very well how smart she was. Before they left to make the town, he'd be over her house more than his own.

When Jiraiya looked at his team again, it seemed Kakashi was trying to hold Sakura back for some reason. The pink haired girl stomped on her sensei's foot and elbowed his in the stomach, causing him to loosen his grip. She finally got away from her sensei and ran up to Rei to give him a hug. "Uncle Rei!" she said smiling.

"Sakura! I see a lot has changed since the last time I saw you." he said as he hugged his young niece. Sakura let go, took a step back, and frowned. "I was five." she said a smirk appearing on her face. Rei smiled and said, "Time sure does fly doesn't it. I mean you're almost all grown up. And you look just like my sister when she was your age." Jiraiya smiled at the family's happy reunion. "I almost forgot that Sakura was Aki's kid. I guess I'll just keep thinking of your sister as just a young annoyance." Jiraiya said patting his friends shoulder. The older man glared at Jiraiya and said, "So have you and Tsunade gotten together yet." The old man smirked and walked toward his house with Sakura at his side. Everyone except Jiraiya soon started to follow, leaving the toad sage alone with his mouth open wide because of shock.

* * *

"We've set up eight rooms, two to a room." Rei said as he led them down a long narrow hallway. He stopped in front of a large door and said, "From here down are your rooms. I'm sure your senseis can give you room assignments. I shall be in the conference room if anyone of you need me. Don't worry about just walking in either; my wife thinks I'm going to be in a meeting, but I'm going to be doing paperwork and catching up on sleep. What's mine is yours during your stay as long as you keep our Faith alive." With that said the gray haired man walked away from the group.

Kurenai looked around at the group and said, "Alright why don't we do this. The guys on each team will bunk together and the girls can choose a room mate." The other four girls nodded and really liked the idea, but Gai, Kakashi, and Jiraiya shook their heads in disagreement. "The girl part would be good, but some of the guys might try to kill each other. I think they should choose who they bunk with that way we won't have to have a funeral for Naruto and Sauske tomorrow. By the way, what are you, Gai, Jiraiya, and I going to do?" Kakashi said, due to Naruto and Sauske's fights getting more constant and deadly he didn't want to take any chances. After Sauske returned to Konoha he and Naruto fought each other almost nonstop and it kept getting worse. "Well she could always sleep with me." Jiraiya said smirking and raising a suggestive eyebrow at Kurenai. The female Jounin glared at Jiraiya and said, "I was thinking that I could take a bed from the last room and put it in the room of one of the girls. Then either one of you gets a room of your own or you can put it in the room with the other guys and your can have threesomes together." Everyone laughed at the sensei's comment except for the other two senseis and Jiraiya.

Having won, Kurenai walked down the hallway and went into one of the rooms. "That was not funny. Alright you two, I get the last room, seeing that Tsunade put me in charge, and you two share a room." Jiraiya said as he started walking down the hallway only to be pulled back by Gai and Kakashi. "I know what to do; we should do laps around the town. And the first one back gets the room." Gai said with a hugh smile on his face. "No!" Jiraiya and Kakashi yelled as the thirty year old sensei started to drag them up the hallway and out of the house.

"I'm bunking with Hinata. No way, I'm staying with Ino or Sakura." TenTen said after she finally stopped laughing. Hinata smiled, nodded, and said, "That would be fine." The Chuunin with one Jounin and one Genin continued to try and figure out who would sleep with whom.

Once done they went to their rooms and put their clothes away. Hinata, TenTen, and Kurenai were sharing the first room. Even though some times they couldn't stand each other, Sakura and Ino went to the room next to the other girls and started to talk and unpack. Across the hallway from the rivals and friends, Shikamaru and Naruto lazily laid on the beds of their room, leaving their clothes for later. In the room next to the lazy roommates, Kiba and Shino were unpacking their things in silence. Across from the silent teammates, Chouji and Lee were sitting on their beds and like Sakura and Ino, they were talking and unpacking. Beside Lee and Chouji's room, much to their dislike, Neji and Sauske started unpacking the clothes they brought for the mission. Even if Neji and Sauske hated this arrangement the two said nothing and came to the conclusion of ignoring each other. No one new who had won the race Gai had dragged Kakashi and Jiraiya outside for. So for now two rooms were left empty.

* * *

So their it is in all it's glory. The goddess inside Faith was named Seimei (which means life) because the goddess is the Goddess of Life. Rei Ookami means Ray Wolf. Roze Ookami means Rose Wolf. Aki means Autumn. Now all you have to do is press the violet button. Go on, ya know you want to. Ok, i know I'm annoying you guys so I'll shut up.

**REVIEWWW!!**


End file.
